Plans
by jessunflower
Summary: They were supposed to go back to the past together. He just wanted them to feel like a normal teenage couple. But oftentimes things just don't go as planned. An AU where Chrome dies unable to produce her own illusionary organs after Mukuro fights Byakuran. One-shot for 8096 (Yamamoto x Chrome). Rated T 'cause Gokudera has a potty mouth. Cover from Blacky Chwan on zerochan.


**A/N:** I'm still writing the fourth chapter for JD&C, but while you guys are waiting, I decided to post another Reborn oneshot that I wrote a while back. I edited and improved the original document and this here is the final product! I think I was trying to go for a different writing style than usual, it felt kind of weird editing this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy regardless! Please read and review!

**I do not own Kateyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters; I do not claim that I do. This fan fiction is the only thing that I claim as this is my writing.  
Once again, this story has been rated T because of mild cursing.**

* * *

"That bastard isn't even a doctor, what the fuck does he think he's doing?" Gokudera spat.

"Hibari… has plans of his own, I guess." I didn't know what he was thinking, but I really wished I did. It was bad enough that Kusakabe refused to let us into the room while Hibari was in there alone with our dying Mist Guardian, but we weren't even informed of what he intended on doing. As fellow guardians, we should have the right to know. Heck, our boss doesn't even know what Hibari planned, if he had a plan at all.

"That's why I fucking asked, baseball idiot. What IS his damn plan?!"

"I… I don't know." I really didn't. I never gave him a rebuttal over the nickname because I knew it was true, baseball was essentially my life, my only true passion, and the only _thing_ I could spend hours thinking about.

Gokudera, unsatisfied with my response, just kept ranting on, spitting out every curse word that has probably ever been introduced to mankind. My endless thoughts clouded my head and all I could think about was Chrome; her long indigo hair in an adorable updo, the mysterious skull eye patch, and the distinct softness in her voice. Gokudera's never-ending, uncensored ramblings eventually faded away and I couldn't hear him anymore. I just needed to know if Chrome would be okay. I just needed to know where Mukuro was. I just needed to know what happened to him, because if things went south for him, the same would happen to our female illusionist, which I— _we _could not afford. That man essentially held Chrome's life in his hands, and I had no choice but to trust him with it.

The tapping of Kusakabe's shoes immediately broke my little trance; they came closer and closer to the meeting room entrance. They finally arrived at the door and the room went silent. Of course Tsuna got him and asked him all our questions before anyone else could.

"Kusakabe-san! How's Chrome? Is she okay? How did it go? What happened?" It all came out of his mouth jumbled and rushed and panicky. Gokudera on the other hand, wasted no time.

"Don't just stand there! Spit it out! We're all sitting here waiting for your ass to tell us what in the bloody fuck is going on." The bomber bit his lip then dug into the right pocket of his worn-out jeans for his pack of cigarettes. He lit one and shoved it beftween his lips without a care about all the people in the room.

Kusakabe didn't offer any sign of postives. I didn't like the face he wore. His eyes were empty and his mouth was a mere straight line. He simply shook his head and I instinctively knew that I wouldn't like what he was about to say.

_"Chrome Dukuro… is no longer with us."_

As soon as the sentence finished, my heart hit the floor and shattered. I felt an instantaneous twinge of pain in my chest. It was like I had been shot, but I wasn't bleeding. Some kind of hole or void had to have been made inside me because it feel like a part of me was missing. Everything and everyone around me blurred together into an incomprehensible distortion, and all I could do without making some kind of unexpected outburst or scream in that room was to run both my hands through my hair with both my elbows on the table as if I was a stressed business CEO.

Everything after that is a gigantic blur, because the next thing I knew, I was running. I ran and ran and ran to her patient's room as if it was home base. I ran as if it was our championship game in its final inning, and we were down by three with the bases loaded. I ran as if we had two outs, and we needed this run to win. The text of the door signs were fuzzy and unreable as I ran past, but I didn't need to read them anyway. After several trips to Chrome's room to check on her condition, I knew well where she was.

I approached the door, preparing myself for what I would see on the inside. Before I could throw the door open, it moved on its own, and out stepped Tsuna's Cloud Guardian: Hibari. I slowed down to a stop. Sweat trickled down my forehead and I wiped it with my left hand as I caught my breath. I had so much to say to him but the words were caught in my throat. I couldn't force them out as much as I wanted to. I wanted to yell at him and scream at him and curse him out, just so that he knew and thoroughly understood what he had done to me, to Chrome, and to the entire Family, because something held me back. Our lack of speech simply resulted in exchanging sharp glares at one another. The basrard didn't intimidate me in the slightest. Perhaps my eyes told a better story than my words ever would have, but I'll never find out because he didn't speak a word either. He merely walked away to go who-knows-where, and I didn't bother to stop him. How could he just parade around with that damned expressionless face of his as if he didn't just allow Chrome to die?

I took a few extra breaths before I dared to enter the room. _I was going to need them._ My hand shivered as I slid the door open. Those extra breaths that I took probably didn't make any difference than if I didn't take them at all, because I almost fell to my knees upon the sight of her unbreathing, lifeless body.

* * *

"You know, I'll never get used to looking at your name engraved in this stone." I told her grave. "I… really miss having someone to hold. And I'm going to miss… getting that warm hug and long kiss from you after baseball games." I laughed because a knew I was kidding myself. "Alright fine, I haven't played a baseball game ever since we came here to the future, but I mean… now… even if we were to go back to the past… I don't really have anything to look forward to after games. Well, it's nice to know that… I'm not the only one who misses you."

Her tombstone was surrounded by several bouquets from other allied families. Most of them donned elegant hues of indigo, as she was the Mist Guardian. The color was mysterious… it was… suitable. That's when I noticed my bouquet was the only one that consisted of scarlet red roses. But it made sense. Tsuna told me to place it right in the center of all the other flowers; he ensured no one else put their bouquet there because "it was reserved for who Chrome cared for the most". I smiled at the thought and silently thanked my boss in my head. It was a small thing, but it meant a lot and I'm glad he went out of his way to do that for me.

"It's February 13th. That means it's only been a week since you left." I had been counting the days. I couldn't help it when it was so easy to keep track of how many sleepless nights I endured. "You know, I actually had a plan for the stuff we'd do tomorrow. It was... foolish but I'd go along with it anyway despite the voice in the back of my head nagging me ceaselessly that it was a bad idea." I chuckled at my own rashness.

"I would've made you makeshift sushi for an attempt at a romantic lunch despite the lack of toppings here in the base, and then we'd eat before training together. I would convince you into tricking Giannini so we sneak out of the base, even if it was just for an hour. You'd originally be against it, but I told you that way we could be temporarily free from the strict preparation and rules, and the hardcore life of the mafia. We could just… feel like we're doves, you know? For once in this cruel word I wanted us to feel like we were a normal teenage couple; this would be the line that I'd think would finally convince you. Once we're out, I'd end up buying you a gift that you probably wouldn't even like, like a baseball bat because baseball is the only world I know, but you'd laugh cutely like you always did and would say thank you anyway." I grinned as I played out the whole scene in my head.

"After that, we'd return to the base and I'd serenade you with the piano Bianchi brought back from her family's old mansion, and you would giggle at how my fingers weren't meant for such a graceful instrument. Mid-song, Gokudera would probably come in and tell me to stop playing so horribly, and at this point you'd be laughing to tears. I'd love seeing you that way because it's when your smile is the biggest, and the most genuine. To finish the day we'd go cuddle in your room, because we both know that Tsuna and Gokudera wouldn't leave us alone if we went to mine, and then we'd probably reminisce the days back in the past, because that's what we were both fighting for. You'd then tell me to leave, because if I didn't, you knew I'd end up sleeping with you there and waking up late the next morning, but I'd ensure you that I didn't care and that you mattered to me more than early morning training ever could. We'd drift off to sleep together with my arms around you, and dream about the good days where... the biggest problems we had were school examinations." I sighed and looked back at the words engraved on her tombstone.

_In Memory of Chrome Dukuro  
10__th__ Generation Vongola Guardian of Mist  
Forever in our thoughts; too well loved to ever be forgotten._

My eyes grew misty and I tried to blink back the tears, but even a week later I couldn't believe that the statement _"Chrome Dukuro… is no longer with us."_ was actually true. My voice began to waver and the last few things I had to say came out in a shaky voice.

"If only life worked out how we wanted, huh? If… If only things were different... If only I could have protected you. If only I could've done something… anything. I question if it's my fault sometimes, but I know that if you were here you'd pat me on the shoulder and tell me not to blame myself." I then looked up to the clouds before heading back.

_"I love you."_


End file.
